


And They Were Roommates

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU - seunghyunsung ruin all of Felix’s dates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Character Development, Eventual Chanlix, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How am i supposed to tag this when I’m listening to close and crying, Humor, Idk how this got to 7k lol......fuck, M/M, No Angst, Platonic Relationships, Roommates!00 line, and felix has had Enough, brief mention of past Changbin/Felix, brief mention of past Minho/Felix, but it’s a vine ref thats Actually relevant to the fic plot? How could i not, gratuitous dialogue through cheap walkie-talkies, if you’ll excuse me ill be crying over close for the nex 7 hours, overprotective!Seunghyunsung, pls dont be like seunghyunsung in this, pls dont let the length intimidate u !! This reads fast seriously, seunghyunsung are absolute dumbasses, the title is a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung. They're best friends, roommates, and a feisty foursome whose culminationprobablywasn’t beneficial for the advancement of society as a whole, in all honesty. But alas. Every friend group has their issues. Those proverbial warts that make your skin crawl from prolonged exposure.Because Felix and his roommates areextremelyclose. And said roommates areextremelyprotective of Felix. Perhaps to a fault. Definitely to a fault.And in their collective pea brain, the best way to shield Felix from their biggest fear incarnate—him getting his“beautiful, pure heart broken”—is by single handedly sabotagingeverydate Felix has ever brought back home.So when Felix Lee commits the cardinal sin of being Felix Lee and invites Chris (who might bethe one)over for their first date, his roommates and Professional Date Ruiners prepared to dojustthat. Except, there’s one thing theydidn’tplan on. And that comes in the form of Felix, equally as fed up with their shenanigans as he is smitten with Chris.It’s bound to be a date to remember, that’s for sure. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Platonic 00 line - relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 415





	And They Were Roommates

Felix loves living with his best friends.

****

Seungmin, Jisung, and Hyunjin. And _Felix._ They met in their freshman year of college, and haven't looked back since. They're inseparable, platonic soulmates in every sense of the word.

****

You simply cannot picture one boy without the others at their side. 

****

They're a feisty foursome whose culmination _probably_ wasn’t beneficial for the advancement of society as a whole, but who cares. They're Felix's best buddies, his most trusted advisors, his _everything._

****

But alas. Every friend group has their issues. Those proverbial warts that make your skin crawl from prolonged exposure. 

****

And Felix, well...

****

Let's just say he's seen _a_ _lot_ of metaphoric warts in his day. And he's _always_ the one paying the price for his friend’s bad habits. But he’ll get to that later.

****

They live in a modest two story house in the suburban neighborhood outside the campus grounds. Converted from an 80s frat house back into something more along the lines of wholesome and family friendly—but they _did_ get a good deal on the place thanks to all the holes left punched in the walls from the years of drunken revelry. 

****

It's a lovely house, too. Holes-in-the-walls aside. Featuring a brown stacked stone entranceway, and elegant white columns framing the door, and nice bay windows on the first floor that let ample sunlight into the living room. Three bedrooms, four baths. They converted the attic into a game room, with a pool table and a flatscreen and every video game console you could think of. It even has a barn-door garage! Shame is, none of them drive.

****

Well, that's a bit of a misnomer.

****

They drive, alright.

****

They drive Felix _up the fucking wall._ They drive him _crazy._

****

Like right now, as a matter of fact. What a coincidence.

**_  
  
  
_**

——————

**_  
  
  
_**

Felix first realizes something is awry when he stole a quick glance at Jisung out of the corner of his eye.

****

They're sitting at the granite island in the kitchen, munching on marshmallow cereal and a platter of freshly washed strawberries. A heap of knife-cut stems sit on a red-dyed paper towel by the sink. A half-finished carton of whole milk sits besides that. 

****

Nothing out of the ordinary there.

****

But then Felix felt it, the sensation crawling up his body like a swarm of insects. _Eyes._ An unblinking stare trained on him.

****

He tore his gaze off his phone screen, and looked at his friend at his side.

****

Lo and behold, Jisung is craning his neck, awkwardly and _unashamedly_ trying to hook Felix’s screen right into his sight line. 

****

Felix bristled instantly, prickling to attention and sliding his phone safely out of Jisung’s view. His dopey mood instantly soured, just like that. It’s too early in the morning to be agitated, Felix thinks. But it’s already too late. 

****

“Can I _help_ you?” Growled Felix.

****

Jisung narrowed his eyes, squinting for any scraps of clarity. He leaned forward in his stool, unabashedly continuing to try and spy on Felix’s device. “Whatcha smilin’ at, Lix?” 

****

Damnit. Felix can’t even smile at his goddamn phone in this house without it arousing suspicion! He needs to cover his tracks, and _fast._ Before things get ugly. Before Jisung is alerted to the _real_ reason he was grinning at his phone. (Apparently. Felix didn’t even realize it consciously!)

****

“I was...looking at memes.” That’s believable, hopefully. Felix prayed it would do the trick and sate Jisung’s curiosity. 

****

Jisung narrowed his eyes even more, and despite his pupils being hidden by his lids Felix still feels his gaze boring into his very _soul._

****

“That’s not your meme smile, Felix.” 

****

Felix gulped, and chomped down on his bottom lip. He stole a frantic glance at his phone, and braced for impact. 

****

“Yes...yes it is. I’m looking at memes, Jisung.” _Double down! Don’t give yourself away so early!_

****

Also, Felix has a specific _meme smile?_ News to him, but he doesn’t have the time or mental energy to unpack _that_ right now. 

****

Jisung wasn’t having it. He crept closer to Felix, teetering precariously on his bar stool. “Oh yeah?” He drawled, and his voice is low and raspy. _Knowing._ It sent a chill down Felix’s spine. “Let me see it, then. I love memes as much as the next guy.” 

****

Felix cursed under his breath. _Shit._ He didn’t plan this far ahead. 

****

“You wouldn’t get it,” Felix grumbled, mentally grasping at straws. He unconsciously switched his phone to his other hand, and stretched it as far from Jisung as possible. “It’s niche.” 

****

“ _Niche,”_ Jisung scoffed, with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Niche my ass! I know that smile of yours, Felix!”

****

Uh oh. Felix doesn't like where this is going. Suddenly the sugary cereal and tangy strawberries in his tummy feel like a bramble of sickeningly sweet nausea. 

****

“You’re talking to a boy, aren’t you!” Jisung snapped, haphazardly swiping a hand out to try and snatch Felix’s phone. Felix yelped, almost tumbling off his own stool in his haste to evade Jisung’s grimey mitts. With a strange mixture of clumsiness and grace, Felix frantically bobbed and weaved, all to keep his device out of Jisung’s prying grasp. 

****

“Shut up! No I’m not!” He whined, but in the same breath, Felix safely slid off his bar stool and stuffed his phone into his sweats pocket. Safely tucked away from _somebody._ Felix growled, as he batted Jisung hands away from where they are still valiantly pawing at his joggers. 

****

“But so what if I was, huh?! I’m allowed to talk to a boy, if I want!” 

****

Jisung met Felix with an only slightly desperate expression, as he wailed, “He probably sucks, Lix! All men are trash!” He clasped his hands together, as if in prayer. 

****

Felix huffed, “Yeah, you’re not doing much to help the case.” 

****

Jisung did not back off. In fact, he did the exact _opposite,_ and continued his bombardment of hand swipes and roving grasps as he tried to find the source of Felix’s smile.

****

Felix has had enough. He’s not hungry anymore, anyways. His cereal is soggy in his bowl. Which almost sounds suspiciously like a metaphor for his life, right about now. 

****

If Felix is a humanoid kernel of cereal, Jisung is a tidal wave of whole milk coming to swallow him up. 

****

If the world is his cereal bowl, Felix is soggy. 

****

It’s almost sad. 

****

Felix snatched up the thick roll of paper towels on the counter, and swiftly bonked Jisung right on the noggin. His friend squeaked, and rubbed at the crown of his head in the wake of the poor-excuse for a bludgeon. 

****

“Hey!” Jisung whimpered, but it’s much too late.

****

Felix clenched his fists in irritation, but the buzzing of his phone in his pocket grounded him back to reality. A new text. 

****

He can’t wait to answer it in _private._

****

Felix brandished the roll of paper towels as if it were some medieval flail, effectively keeping his friend at bay. Jisung tipped backwards, eyes wide and wary of the menacing roll of super-absorbent kitchen cleaner. 

****

“Stop meddling!” Felix griped, as he stalked out the kitchen and back to the sanctuary of his bedroom. He took the roll of paper towels with him, for good measure. He very well might need it later, given the boys he lives with. 

**_  
  
  
_**

—————

**_  
  
  
  
_**

Felix was talking to a boy, in the kitchen this morning.

****

Felix _is_ talking to a boy right now in the sweet, sweet privacy of his bedroom. 

****

His name is Chris, and he’s in Felix’s classical composition class at their university. He’s older by a couple years—nothing major. Nothing too staggering. He’s a senior, while Felix is a sophomore. He’s mature, and kind, and sweet, and _wonderful,_ and Felix thinks he might be the _one._ Like, _the_ one. The one for _him._

****

He might just be in love with Chris. 

****

Only problem is, they’ve yet to go on a proper date yet. Felix and Chris hang out almost every day after their class ends, since they both don’t have another lecture until later in the day, so they have no shortage of opportunities for company. They spend the hours at the campus cafe, laughing over the lids of their lattes. Or on a bench in the open-air quad, hands enlaced and beaming smiles on their lips as they people watch. Sometimes Chris takes Felix to his special _production studio_ in the music complex, and lets him sit in on one of his mixing sessions. 

****

But they haven’t gone on a _date._ Not outside of campus, at least. 

****

And Felix wants to change that. 

****

_Chris(tian mingle):_

****

_Hi lix! I miss you :( i cant wait until our next lecture to see you again <3 _

****

Felix felt his heart trill behind his ribs as he read the new text message on his phone screen. Felt his cheeks get hot and red until his blush reaches the tips of his ears. 

****

_I miss you too chris :’( our next lecture isnt until Wednesday! I can’t wait all those days to see you again :(_

****

Felix is about to do something stupid. Very stupid, given the house he lives in. Very stupid, given the boys he lives _with_ . But in that moment, he didn’t have enough clarity left in his lovestruck haze to think critically. To think at _all._

****

His thumbs flew over the digital keyboard at too quick a clip to analyze what he was really typing. He hit _send_ before his brain could even catch up with the actions of his hands and his heart. 

****

_Wanna come over and hang? We can watch movies on my laptop or something!_

****

His phone pinged no more than 30 seconds after he sent the text.

****

_Chris(tian mingle):_

****

_I’d love that lix!!! Wanna hang tonight? I’m free!_

****

Felix instantly perked up, bouncing on the squishy mattress beneath his body. 

****

_Heck yes! I’d love nothing more than to see you tonight, chris_

****

_It’s a date!_

****

_Finally._

****

So with that, and a message containing the house’s address, the plans are set. The _date_ is set. 

****

And as soon as that is the case, reality crashed over Felix like a sledgehammer to the skull.

****

He just invited Chris over to the house. 

****

He just invited Chris over to _their_ house. 

****

Fuck.

****

Fuck! 

****

How could he have done this _again!?_ How could he have been so blinded by love and affection and longing that he committed the cardinal sin of being Felix Lee?! 

****

Because, in the fabled tome entitled _“What Not to do When You Live with Roommates from Hell”,_ the _one_ thing you are _not_ supposed to do is _invite prospective boyfriends over to the house._ And what did Felix just do? Why, exactly that, of course!

****

He could’ve invited him anywhere! They could’ve had their inaugural date at the bowling alley, or the park (the cherry blossoms are in bloom now! It would’ve been _perfect_ ), or the penny arcade, or the internet cafe, or _any-fucking-where._ Even the paintball arena, for god’s sake!

****

But no. Felix invites Chris—who may be _the one—_ to his _house._

****

How could he have let this happen?! _Again?!_

****

Because, you see, Felix and his roommates are _extremely_ close. Close enough to be considered brothers. And his brothers-from-other-mothers are _extremely_ protective of Felix. As extremely protective of him as they are bonded with him. Probably so protective of him _because_ of their unbreakable link of friendship. Protective of him to a _fault._

****

And in their collective pea brain, the best way to shield Felix from their biggest fear incarnate—him getting his _“beautiful, pure heart broken”—_ is by single handedly sabotaging _every_ date Felix has ever brought back home. 

****

Felix sighed, loud and shuddering, and ran a small hand through his mop of platinum blonde hair. 

****

Maybe he can cancel with Chris? Reschedule? Make a new plan for literally _anything_ else?

****

Except, that proposition left a sour taste in Felix’s mouth. For one, because that would most likely mean he wouldn’t get to see Chris tonight, and he is _not_ here for that. And secondly, because Felix’s favorite place to have a date is, admittedly, in his house. Or more specifically, in his _room._

****

There’s something beautifully intimate about inviting someone into your bedroom—not even in an inherently sexual manner. Bedrooms are where you sleep, and dream. Where you suffer nightmares that jolt you awake in a puddle of cold sweat. Where you cry into your pillow, where you _laugh_ into your pillow until you can’t see past the blur of joy over your eyes. Where you lay on your back and stare at the ceiling, thinking and thinking and thinking some more when you just can’t fall asleep. We live a majority of our _lives_ in our bedrooms. Studying and laughing and crying and dreaming. Living, in the most basic sense. 

****

Bedrooms are people’s sanctums. Their safe havens. A bedroom is _that_ person, boiled down into four plaster walls, a floor, and a ceiling. And a bed. 

****

Felix loves inviting dates to his room, because it’s his way of showing them how much he trusts them. That he allows them into something as intrinsically magical and private as his bedroom, and how that in itself should speak volumes. Felix doesn’t want to cancel, because he _wants_ this. 

****

Felix wants to see Chris in his bedroom. 

****

Goddamnit. 

****

This is just like last time. And the time before that. 

****

Six months ago, during his previous semester, Felix brought a boy over for a date. His name was Minho, and he was a senior. They met in Felix’s contemporary dance class, and he was elegant and ethereal and _gorgeous._ Felix was instantly _smitten._

****

But then he brought him home, and his roommates caught wind. 

****

Halfway into the date, while they were getting drinks in the kitchen, Seungmin slid a strategically placed pile of plastic cockroaches onto the tile floor. A heap of brown little toy buggers, right by the junction between the living room and the stonework kitchen floor. 

****

Minho shrieked, bloodcurdling and shrill, at the sight of the (very obviously static) swarm of insects. He jumped, accidentally tossing his glass of seltzer as he flailed in fear. His _glass_ of seltzer came quite literally crashing to the floor, soon splintering into a constellation of shards in a puddle of carbonation. It almost sliced Felix’s pinky toe clean off, as he frantically sidestepped the shrapnel to try and come to Minho’s aid. 

****

Minho didn’t even bid Felix farewell for the night, as he was too busy tripping over his feet as he ran out the front door. He didn’t even bother closing it. He let in quite the mighty draft, that night. Felix still remembers how they blasted the heat on maximum, after Minho’s hasty exit. 

****

For the rest of the semester, Minho refused to talk to Felix. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to _look_ at him. Each time the elder caught sight of that familiar freckled visage, his face would pale. Soon become sickly white. Bordering on green, like just a look at Felix would make him retch. 

****

That was mortifying, to put it gently. 

****

But that’s not all;

****

Three months before he met Minho, Felix brought another boy home. 

****

His name was Changbin. A sophomore. They met in Felix’s intro to astronomy elective, and hit it off from day one. Whereas Minho was delicate and beautiful, Changbin was rugged and masculine. Strong biceps and a strong jaw. A strong presence, period. Felix made the mistake of inviting him over for their first (and _last)_ date. 

****

Felix also made the mistake of leaving for the bathroom, during said date. Just for five minutes, to freshen up. Reapply his lipgloss. Re-fluff his hair. Nothing extreme. 

****

By the time he came out, he found Hyunjin sidled up to a _very_ disturbed Changbin’s side, talking his ear off in a conspiratorial hush. 

****

In the five minutes Felix was gone, Hyunjin _somehow_ managed to convince Changbin that _eggs_ aren’t real. 

****

And not only did Changbin believe Hyunjin’s every word, he made his great escape at the next possible second. 

****

He ran from the house _screaming._ And crying. Without even so much as a _“goodnight, thanks for having me over”._ Without even a peck on Felix’s cheek as a token of his affections, he was gone. 

****

When Felix tried to text Changbin an apology for his friend’s behavior, his messages bounced back with a bright red notification saying _“you are blocked from contacting this number”._ That was _great._ Just fabulous. 

****

The remainder of that semester was... _awkward._ To say the least. 

****

_“That dancer guy wasn’t good for you, Lix.”_ Seungmin had said, when Felix confronted him about ruining a perfectly good date with a perfectly good boyfriend-candidate. 

****

_“That Changbin dude was a_ prick, _Felix. I was doing you a favor! He would’ve broken your heart,”_ explained Hyunjin, when Felix backed him into a corner and demanded answers as to _why, why, why._

****

It’s always the same; _he would’ve hurt you, if we didn’t step in!_

****

Isn’t Felix allowed to get hurt, if he wants to? 

****

It’s not like he’s never experienced heartbreak before! It’s not like he’s never been _hurt._ He got plenty hurt in his senior year of highschool, when his boyfriend broke up with him _two days_ before graduation. _Over text._ Yeah, _that_ sucked. That put Felix on an ice-cream-pint-a-day diet for a bit. That _hurt._ But did he let it destroy him? Hell no! He bounced back after a week or two, stronger and better than ever. 

****

God. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? At what point in their friendship did his roommates wake up and unanimously decide to shelter Felix from any and _all_ heartbreak? Even hypothetical? Even just the _thought_ of it? It’s wack-a-fucking-doo, let Felix tell you. Not even Felix’s _mom_ shielded him this much! 

****

Felix loves them and he loves that they love _him,_ but there’s only a certain point love should _take you_ in these circumstances _._

****

Isn’t he allowed to explore? To have relationships and (gasp!) possibly get hurt in the process of finding himself and the one he truly loves? 

****

Of course, the answer is a resounding _yes._

****

His roommates’ answer is a steadfast _no._

****

He loves them, his best friends. But they can be so... _wrong._ So smothering. So stifling. So problematic! Can’t they just let Felix _live?!_ Can’t they stop babying him to such a degree?! Can’t they just leave him and his dates alone? Once? Just once! That may very well be all he needs, now that he thinks about it. 

****

Because it’s _different_ this time. _Chris_ is different. Full stop. End of story. 

****

While, sure, his past dates had their fair share of flaws that may have come back to bite Felix in the long run, Chris is practically perfect in every way. He’s so thoughtful, and respectful, and Felix _knows_ he would never intentionally hurt him. Ever. 

****

Felix knows that with Chris, his roommates have _nothing_ to worry about. 

****

Felix thinks—he doesn’t know, but he _thinks—_ that Chris might be the _one._

****

Maybe he can just...convince them of that? 

****

Maybe tonight will be the night, if Felix sits them down and really hammers home the “ _leave us be”_ point. Maybe. 

****

He’s not holding his breath. 

****

If only Felix could banish his roomies from the house for a few simple hours. If only he could snap his fingers, and they'd all _poof!_ magically go somewhere else until the date is over. But sadly, they're all as persistent as a bad rash, and just as ornery. The unstoppable force versus the immovable object kinda bullshit. And, granted, this _is_ their house too.

****

So he supposes he’ll just have to deal with it. And hope— _pray—_ for the best. He really, really, _really_ doesn't want them to blow this one for him. _Really._ Desperately. 

****

Felix sighed again, and clicked his phone off. In a despondent haze, his brain went on autopilot and he plugged his device into the charger cord on his bedside table. 

****

He wasn’t thinking, when he padded into his en-suite bathroom, and prepared himself for a nice, long, steamy shower. 

****

He wasn’t thinking. 

**_  
  
  
_**

—————

**_  
  
  
_**

Felix wasn’t thinking before, but he _sure_ as Hell is now.

****

He’s thinking about how much of a _pain in the ass_ his roommates are, in fact. 

****

Because what does Felix see when he leaves the bathroom, a white terry towel wrapped snug around his waist? 

****

Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jisung. 

****

In his room.

****

Huddled around his _phone._

****

The phone that Felix stupidly left unattended on his bed charging, when he could’ve locked it away with him in the bathroom while he showered. 

****

Of course they bypassed his passcode. That’s what Felix gets, for making it his _birthday_ of all things. 

****

Of course they’re whispering none-too conspiratorially to each other, backs to Felix and totally unaware of his entrance. 

****

Seungmin is the only one actually sitting on the bed; his lanky legs crossed as he bends down to dissect the texts on Felix’s phone screen. 

****

Jisung and Hyunjin are on the floor, for _some_ ungodly reason. Hyunjin is propping his elbows on the mattress, kneeling with legs bent as he scrutinizes the messages before him. Jisung, on the other hand, has his knobby knees turned in, like his pigeon toed feet. The position seems highly uncomfortable, especially with how he has his tiny waist contorted to rest his arms on the edge of the bed. 

****

Felix crossed his arms over his chest, already feeling a familiar brand of vexation invade his body. His skin prickled with a wash of angered heat, opening his pores and dappling his freshly scrubbed body in a thin sheen of sweat. 

****

“ _Ehem,”_ Felix coughed, purposefully gruff and booming in the quiet of his room. 

****

The trio whipped around in unison, three pairs of eyes landing on Felix. 

****

Seungmin at least had the decency to look sheepish, as he subtly pushed Felix’s phone away with a hand. 

****

Hyunjin bit down on his plush bottom lip, eyes wide and cheeks flushing at being caught in the act.

****

Jisung doesn't give two shits. He doesn’t even give one shit. He crossed his own arms tight over his chest, a perfect mimic of Felix’s own position. 

****

“So,” Jisung began, his eyes hard and narrowed as he stares Felix down.“Who’s _Chris?”_

****

There was no sugar coating. No pleasantries. No _“hey, how are you? Have a good shower?”_

****

None of it. He cut _right_ to the fucking chase, and Felix wants to _scream._

****

Felix forcefully tamped down his anger, lest he get too hot and have to hop back in the booth for _another_ shower. “None of your business.” 

****

Seungmin chimed in now, significantly less combative in comparison to Jisung’s attitude. “C’mon, Lix. We already read through your texts.”

****

Fuck. He admitted to it! Felix didn’t even need to use pretend-ignorance to get him to say it!

****

Do they have no shame? No decency? No _life_ besides keeping tabs on Felix’s love life?! Get a hobby, or something! Knitting, painting, sculpting, the possibilities of _non-Felix’s-love-life-_ centric hobbies are endless!

****

Why didn't Felix take his phone with him into the bathroom?! He could've listened to some tunes while his purple shampoo worked its magic! He could have prevented _all_ of _this._

****

“Then you shouldn’t need to ask!” Felix snarled, as he prowled fully into his room. With one hand keeping the knot of his towel secure around his waist, he retrieved his phone from the bed with the other. Hyunjin squeaked, and scrambled to get out of Felix’s way. 

****

“Is he really coming ove—”

****

“Yeah, he is!” Felix can’t take it anymore! He doesn’t even care that he interrupted Hyunjin! “And you fuckers are just gonna have to deal with it! I _really_ like this guy, and if you dumbasses ruin this for me _again,_ I’m...I’ll…” 

****

What’s a good threat? He needs a good threat!

****

Thinking, thinking...got it!

****

“I’ll move out!” 

****

If the collective hush that fell over the room means anything, that might just have done the trick. Jisung paled considerably, pushing a vaguely-audible gulp down his throat. Hyunjin shrunk in on himself, curling up into an unassuming ball on the bedroom floor despite the impressiveness of his proportions. Seungmin frowned, and rubbed at the back of his neck. He kept his gaze trained on the quilted duvet still perfectly made on Felix’s bed. 

****

“We understand,” Seungmin took the reins, mumbling through the frown downturning his lips. Luckily, Felix heard loud and clear. 

****

Hyunjin and Jisung silently nodded in agreement, and Felix couldn't believe his eyes. Did he actually get through to them? Are they _actually_ gonna leave him and Chris _alone_ tonight?!

****

It sounds too good to be true.

****

And it is, because right as Felix began to celebrate mentally, Jisung piped up. 

****

“We'll stay out of your hair, Lix. Promise,” he said, looking up at Felix for the first time in many, many, many minutes. “But just know we’ll still be on the lookout, in case this guy tries any funny business with you.” 

****

Now it is Seungmin and Hyunjin who nodded in accordance. 

****

Felix sighed, resigned and tired but still relatively accepting. He realizes this is the best he’s gonna get from them. 

****

He bent down and ruffled Jisung’s hair with the hand _not_ protectively clutching his phone, while trying to will the smile off his lips. Damn them! Even when they’re the worst roommates in the world, they still make Felix smile. They care about him so much. _Too_ much. He wouldn’t mind if they cared about him just a _tad_ less, in the future. But Felix knows that’s a tall order. 

****

And that he can’t stay mad at them. 

****

Even when he probably should. 

****

Even when he _definitely_ should. 

****

Oh well. 

****

The sunlight is beginning to wane through his curtains. Felix has a date to get ready for. 

**_  
  
  
  
_**

—-————

**_  
  
  
  
_**

A cherry red Corvette pulled up the house at 7:57 p.m. 

****

Seungmin huffed, as he focused his binoculars down at the street level. With the high powered specs held to his eyes, he fumbled with his free hand to bring his walkie-talkie to his lips. 

****

“Eagle One, do you read me? Over.” 

****

A couple seconds later, a crackling response came through the receiver. “We read you Eagle Two, over.” 

****

It’s Hyunjin. His voice is muffled and staticy through the cheap wiring of the walkie-talkie (that Felix made the mistake of buying them for Christmas last year). Of course they could communicate through text, or a phone call, or yelling through the fucking _vents,_ but no.

****

They choose to use walkie-talkies. In their own house. With Seungmin on the second floor, the lenses of his binoculars pressed to his bedroom window when he, easily, could just use his naked eyes. With Hyunjin and Jisung on the first floor, hovering in the foyer before the front door when they, easily, could be doing _anything_ else. 

****

“He’s here, over.” 

****

“He is?! He’s early! Over.” Came Jisung’s voice, equally rough and granular through the grit of the walkie-talkie. 

****

Seungmin scoffed, coupled with a roll of his eyes. “He’s not _early,_ Jisung. Their date called for 8, and it’s _basically_ 8\. If anything, he’s _punctual._ We can’t let Felix settle for a guy who’s _punctual!”_

****

“Over.” Seungmin simply can't forget. 

****

He heard Hyunjin and Jisung grumble their agreements through the cheap walkie-talkie, before continuing. 

****

“And wait till you hear this? His car is bright ass _red._ Over.”

****

“That’s sick! Over.” Jisung chirped, happily.

****

Seungmin almost smacked his head into the window panes. “No, _not_ sick, Jisung. It’s been proven in a study that people who drive red cars are more likely to be pulled over! This guy might as well be a convicted felon, at this rate! Over.” 

****

They don’t even need to say _over_ after each fucking message. It’s not like this is some tactical espionage mission with the fate of the _world_ at stake. 

****

But maybe it is—Felix is their world. 

****

And to them, his fate is at stake. 

****

Before Seungmin could persist in his rant, the driver’s side of said Corvette opened up. Out popped a figure. Not too tall but not too short. Muscular, even from this distance. But that doesn’t matter, because Seungmin has a crystal clear view thanks to the binoculars pressed to his eyes. _Blonde_ hair. Parched and in need of a good conditioning mask. A leather jacket hugs his broad shoulders, visible under the murky light of the adjacent street lamp.

****

“Oh fuck, over.” Seungmin wheezed into the receiver. 

****

“What? What is it?” Came Hyunjin’s voice, now slightly frantic after Seungmin’s cryptic message. “Over…?”

****

“He’s got dyed blonde hair and a leather fucking jacket, over.” 

****

“Over what? A sweater? Over.” Hyunjin didn't waste any time getting back. 

****

“What? No! I _mean_ he's wearing a goddamn leather jacket, Hyunjin!”

****

“So? Over.”

****

Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jisung’s naivety. Felix’s date slipped his phone from his pants pocket, and typed a quick text. Presumably to Felix, which made Seungmin’s stomach pinch. Then, he started walking up to the door. Which made Seungmin’s stomach drop. 

****

“Leather jackets are the garb of delinquents, Jisung. He’s coming to the door! Looks like a real punk, too. Be careful, over.” 

****

A few seconds later, a final reply screeched from the walkie-talkie. 

****

“We got this, over.” 

**_  
  
  
_**

—-————

**_  
  
_**

Just as Seungmin predicted, there is a round of knocking on the front door no more than a minute later. 

****

Hyunjin and Jisung shared a determined look, nodded in tandem, and then schooled their expressions. Made them purposefully blank, and vaguely threatening. Hyunjin even scrunched his sculpted brows, so they make his eyes look somewhat intimidating. 

****

When Hyunjin keeps his angular chin pointed down like that, he almost looks like a gangster. He almost looks scary. _Almost._ Hyunjin’s beauty is so uncanny, he simply can't pass for anything less than angelic at all times. 

****

Jisung thrust the door open, and they are met with a vision of blonde and black.

****

The blonde of his fluffy, box-dyed hair. Curly and fried and porous, but still shiny under the moonlight. 

****

The black of his leather jacket, and black tee, and black jeans, and black sneakers. 

****

Felix’s date seemed vastly taken aback at the two unfamiliar boys greeting him, but he shook off the surprise just as quickly as it arrived. 

****

“Hey there,” he chirped, “I’m Chris, Felix’s date. You must be his roommates! He told me about you guys,” Chris smiled at them as he spoke, dotting dimples in the corner of his pink lips. Damn. Jisung can’t fault Felix for falling for a smile like _that._

****

There’s a somewhat knowing, playful glimmer in his eyes, as he introduced himself. It seemed especially bright as he said _“he told me about you guys”._

****

Hyunjin squinted at Chris, and crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his voice sterile and unimpressed as he mused, “You got the wrong house, my dude.” 

****

Realizing that’s his cue, Jisung chimed in to the ruse. “Yeah man, no one named Felix lives here. Sorry.”

****

And, yeah, they _did_ promise Felix they'd stay out of the way tonight, and they're _still_ upholding their end of the bargain, honestly! They can't meddle in the date if the date never _happens_ , right?

****

Chris furrowed his brows, and clicked his phone on. After some scrolling, he said, “But this is the address Felix texted me?” 

****

His thick lips are pouty from confusion, and Jisung _really_ can’t blame Felix for liking this guy. 

****

And Jisung has to admit, even though they've only interacted with him for a few minutes, there's something about Chris. Something... _new._ Something... _different?_

****

His perfection is so apparent that it's disorienting. Jarring, as if he personally gave Jisung whiplash with his presence alone. The lack of any and all red flags is glaring—but maybe that in _itself_ is a red flag? 

****

No, no. Jisung is overthinking again. _Definitely_ overthinking. 

****

“That’s weird—” Hyunjin began, but he is soon cut off by a telltale, cavernous tenor at the top of the stairs. 

****

“Chris!” 

****

Uh oh. 

****

Jisung gulped, at the sound of socked feet scampering down the flight to the foyer. They may or may not have forgotten to ask Seungmin to distract Felix, while they attempted to shoo his date away….Oops? 

****

And yet, something about the proposition of Felix’s night with Chris going off without a hitch doesn’t disturb Jisung in the slightest. It’s _strange_. And terribly off brand for him, if he does say so himself. 

****

Chris’ expression exploded at the addition of that voice; his eyes widened and sparkled with recognition. His lips bloomed into a beaming, dimpled grin of reverence. 

****

“Felix! There you are,” 

****

Hyunjin scowled, and not so silently cussed under his breath. 

****

Soon, Jisung and Hyunjin are forcefully shoved to the sides by Felix’s hands, as he wiggles past them. Felix sent them steely stares, before latching a hand onto Chris’ wrist and pulling him inside. 

****

“These are my _dumbass_ roommates, Jisung and Hyunjin. They didn’t give you any trouble, did they?” Felix kept his gaze hard as he awaited Chris’ answer, making his aforementioned roommates shrink under the unspoken threat in Felix’s eyes. 

****

Chris laughed away the thinly-veiled tension in the room. He took their weirdness completely in stride, which Jisung can’t help but respect. “Not at all! At least, I don’t think so?” He nudged Felix in the ribs, as if alerting him to something unspoken between them. 

****

Felix’s stony expression melted, just like that. Now, his eyes are beautiful little crescents, and his lips are wide in a cheek-splitting grin. He looked up at Chris with stars in his eyes. “Great,” 

****

He turned his attention back to his roommates, and his smile became more tight-lipped. His starry eyes became menacing, rather than enamoured. “Now if you guys don’t mind, we’ll be heading up to my room.” 

****

And with that, with Chris’ wrist still held tight in Felix’s hand, the pair brushed past Jisung and Hyunjin and hopped up the stairs. Without even a glance spared their way.

****

“Nice to meet you both!” Chris called over an impressively broad shoulder, as he let Felix drag him away from the front door. 

****

Jisung and Hyunjin sent each other desperate, helpless winces. Their plan is crumbling before their eyes!

****

“I know Jiu Jitsu! I’m a black belt!” Hyunjin cupped a hand over his lips and called after them, despite their figures rapidly ascending the stairs and leaving them _far_ behind. 

****

“No, you don’t. And no, you’re not.” Felix replied, not even bothering to turn around to respond. 

****

“I have a collection of samurai swords in my room! They’re really sharp!” Jisung yelled. 

****

“Also not true,” retorted Felix, without missing a beat. 

****

Jisung wrung his hands together, as he squeaked, “Seungmin has nunchucks!”

****

Felix chuckled, as the two padded onto the top step. 

****

“That _is_ true. But they’re still in the box. He doesn’t know how to use them.”

****

Hyunjin growled, and tugged at his shiny black hair. Jisung sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

****

Before they could let loose another threat to scare the living daylights from Chris, they heard a bedroom door shut. 

****

And a lock click into place.

****

Jisung and Hyunjin met each other with matching expressions of defeat. 

****

Hyunjin retrieved his forgotten walkie-talkie from his pocket, and flipped it on. 

****

“Mission failed. I repeat, mission failed. Over.” 

**_  
  
  
  
  
_**

————————

**_  
  
  
_**

“Seungmin, what are they saying?” 

****

“Shhh!” Seungmin violently shushed Jisung, who instantly clammed up. “I can’t hear if you keep asking me!” 

****

Jisung and Hyunjin zipped their lips, and instead pressed their ears flush to the wall. The wall of Felix’s _bedroom._ The trio are huddled up on the hardwood floor of the hallway, cross legged or kneeling or some amalgam in between. While Seungmin works his magic, in the form of a stethoscope in his ears, the polished diaphragm held to the plaster in a perfect mimicry of the other’s ears. 

****

The stethoscope is a leftover from Seungmin’s halloween costume from last year, which consisted of the medical implement, a button up shirt with a pocket protector in place, and his old, threadbare lab coat from highschool chemistry. Still browned and charred along the sleeves from a run in with a janky Bunsen burner. It wasn’t his best look, admittedly. 

****

But now, at least he’s getting some residual use from his poor excuse for a doctor’s getup. 

****

Seungmin fiddled with the rubber tips plugged into his ears, as he strains to make out syllables through the tubbing. He moved the flat of the diaphragm a little to the left, and he managed to _actually_ pick out some tidbits of human speech through the plaster and plywood and insulation. 

****

“They’re….” he started, squeezing his eyes shut as he _listened._ “They’re talking about...music?” 

****

“Music?” Hyunjin parroted, as if he’s never heard the word before. 

****

Jisung hummed and nodded sagely, as if in approval. 

****

“They like so many of the same songs,” Seungmin whispered, voice wavering with unknowable emotion as he moved the diaphragm a bit to the right. _There._ “Felix is laughing. He sounds really happy.” 

****

The mood in the hallway staled, just a bit. Soured. Bittered. 

****

But the silence didn’t last long, and Seungmin made sure of it. 

****

“Chris just complimented Felix’s eyes. Said they’re prettier than the night sky.” 

****

Jisung sighed, heavy and wistful. Saddened, maybe. 

****

Hyunjin muttured _“cringey,”_ under his breath, but he swallowed the rest of his jeer with a heavy gulp. 

****

Now, the silence dragged on. And on. And on.

****

Until it didn’t. 

****

“What are we _doing?”_ Hyunjin mumbled, as if something profound just dawned on him. As if he wasn’t even asking _them_ the question. As if he was asking _himself._ His voice sounds strangled and wispy. Maybe even regretful. 

****

Seungmin gulped, and sat back on his heels. His heart pounded in his chest and it hurt. It ached. He removed the eartips from his head, and draped the stethoscope around his neck. He now understands the undertone of guilt in Hyunjin’s voice. 

****

“Guys, can I say something?” Asked Jisung, as he scooted forward on the wood paneling. Seungmin and Hyunjin nodded, giving their friend their undivided attention. For the moment, Felix and the date happening in his room are forgotten. 

****

“Maybe we’ve been....going too far?” _With Felix._

****

His name was left unsaid, but they understood. 

****

“This Chris guy actually seems pretty chill,” Jisung kept on, at the sight of his two friends turning their gazes towards their hands in their laps. They look ashamed. Embarrassed _._ Jisung feels it too. “I think we should just...let them be?”

****

Hyunjin nodded. With no rebuttal, he said, “Felix will be fine.”

****

It wasn’t a question. 

****

“He won’t get hurt.” From Seungmin. _Not yet, at least._

****

“And if he does in the future, that’s ok.” Jisung whispered, a crooked smile coming to his lips out of nothing but sheer compulsion. “He’s strong. He’ll be ok.” 

****

They bounced a matching twinkle between their eyes, as smiles now upturned Seungmin’s lips, and then Hyunjin’s. “He doesn’t need us anymore.” _He never did._

****

They love him, that’s all. They love their friend so much, and they just never want to see him sob from an ache in his heart. Sure, they _probably_ (definitely) didn’t go about preventing their worries the right way, but they finally learned. Finally.

****

Took them long enough. 

****

They popped up from the floor, one, two, three. They padded away from Felix’s locked bedroom door with a weight off their shoulders and a comforting heat snuggling their hearts. 

****

“Now what?” Hyunjin posed innocently, as they left Felix’s room down the hall. 

****

Jisung’s smile broadened. Became genuine, and mischievous. 

****

“Mario Kart battle in the game room?” 

****

Hyunjin barked out a laugh, as a wily grin lit glittering pyres in his darkened eyes.

****

Seungmin smirked, and tossed his stethoscope into the open door of his adjacent bedroom. It landed with a vaguely rubbery _thunk_ on his accent rug, and is instantly forgotten. 

****

“Oh, you are _so_ on.” 

**_  
  
_**

————

**_  
  
  
  
_**

The clock on Felix’s bedside table struck 10:03 p.m.

****

And there hasn’t been so much as a _peep_ from Hyunjin, Jisung, _or_ Seungmin. No booming knocks on the door, seconds away from busting it down. No metallic jangling of a bobby pin fumbling with the tumblers in his locked bedroom door, in a last-ditch attempt for entry. _Nothing._

****

Sure, he heard them squealing about Mario Kart a few hours ago, but since then it’s been _radio_ silence. It’s unbelievable!

****

Felix can’t believe it. 

****

But he won’t argue, or pinch himself, or leave to ask for an explanation. Instead, he chose to turn his attention back to the boy at his side. He’s _much_ more important than the actions of the sentient mysteries that are his roommates-slash-best friends. 

****

_“Your friends seem...interesting?”_ Chris had said earlier in the night, once he and Felix first cuddled up on his bed. His smile seemed somewhat uneasy, but it was offset by the genuine glimmer of perpetual joy in his eyes. 

****

Felix laughed into a fist, along with a good natured shake of his head. _“They mean well. They just...want the best for me, and try to protect me from_ everything. _They can be so annoying sometimes, but I still love them. I can’t_ not _love them._ ” 

****

Chris had hummed, while wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and pulling him close. The single note thrummed through Felix’s back, making goosebumps rise on his skin and his heart pound. Chris roosted his head on the younger’s shoulder, before continuing. _“I get it. I understand what it’s like to have overprotective friends_ . _But_ ... _will you let me protect you, too?”_

****

Felix blushed so hard and so hot, he was positive Chris could feel it under the modest barrier of his sweater. He nodded, and answered without a second thought. _“I’d love that, Chris.”_

****

And he would. As long as Chris doesn’t own a colony of plastic roaches of his own, that is. But Felix doesn’t think he has to worry about that. 

****

He and Chris had been watching Netflix all night, but at the end of the last movie they collectively decided to shut Felix’s laptop off, and bask in each other’s presence. 

****

The lights in his room are dimmed. His MacBook is asleep on his bedside table. And Felix is snuggled up in Chris’ arms, like he belongs there. Like he always had. 

****

“I had a really great night,” Chris mused, nuzzling his cheek into Felix’s silky platinum locks. Felix hummed, muscles going completely slack in Chris’ firm hold. Chris peeled off his leather jacket two hours ago, and it now hangs limp over the back of Felix’s rolling chair, leaving him in his black cotton tee. He’s so comfortable to lay against. So soft, yet so sturdy. So warm. Felix never wants him to leave. 

****

“Me too. I’m so glad I invited you over.” Felix can’t believe he’s saying that. He can’t believe he has the _opportunity_ to say that. He can’t believe Chris hasn’t been scared off yet. Maybe he never will be—maybe his roommates _finally_ get it. Get _him._ Get _Chris._ Get the love he feels brewing for the boy under him. Maybe he’s _the one_ for them too, in their own special way. Not like he may be to Felix, but in manner equally as profound. Felix has a sneaking suspicion they might just approve of him. What a time to be alive.

****

Felix hasn’t been this happy in _months._

****

Chris craned his head down and around, in order to smooch Felix’s cheek. He knows his skin is scarlet and hot and glowing in the lowlight, but Felix couldn't be bothered to care. 

****

He smiled, and darted his own head up to peck Chris’ jaw. 

****

He’s so happy. So in love. 

****

He knows it now, fully. Without a doubt. 

****

Chris is the one. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried out a new style for this fic, so i really hope i pulled it off and you enjoyed! Honestly, this piece was a bit of a challenge for me as i think this kind of plot lends itself more to a visual medium rather than text ;; but i tried my best to write this in a “quirky sitcom” kinda style, and i'm relatively happy with the results! So i'll count that as a win ^^ 
> 
> kudos + comments would mean the absolute world !! Pls validate meeee̶͔̖̞̩͙̯͚̤̠̘͗̅̿̒́͘͝e̵̬̜̪͓̠̣̦̎͋̾̌̆͋ͅę̴̮̱̬̇̈̋̀̾͋̐̕E̵̯̝̹̰̩͓̞̯͐́̆ͅͅȨ̶͚̹̩̗̅̔̌E̵̛̜̱͖̳͎̬̪͓̙̩̅̅͌͒́E̴͓͂̑E̴̡̨͎͇̼̭̫̝͈̠͗͌̈̃̑Ę̷̨͖̪̟͉̬͍̭͙̓̊E̷̥̺̖̞͚͇̖͑̏͌̚ͅ


End file.
